Thunder Road
by coriswriting
Summary: Finn and Rachel plan to take on Springsteen for their latest duet.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel came striding up to him at his locker, her dark, loose curls bouncing with each step. She had that smile she always got when she was really excited about something, and he could see that she was hiding sheet music behind the books she clutched to her chest. He grinned at the sight of her. Why did he think there was going to be a duet in his future?

As she approached, he shoved his books back in his locker so he would have both arms free to hug her with. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Hi baby," he said softly, "what's up?"

"Finn," she began brightly, "I have an _amazing_ idea for a song for us. I really want to broaden my musical repertoire, and I thought you could help me learn more about classic rock. So I was doing some research, and I was thinking...how do you feel about 'The Boss'?" Her eyes were shining as she awaited his response.

"Springsteen?" Finn asked incredulously, "That'd be awesome, Rach. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Really?" Rachel squealed excitedly, "You think I could pull it off? I mean, your voice fits his songs really well, but I was kind of afraid you'd think I was too prim and proper for gravelly rock ballads about the plight of the working-class."

"Listen Rach, when you came out in that leather outfit and totally killed "Livin' on a Prayer" last year, that pretty much convinced me that you can pull off _anything_," he laughed. "Anyway, I'd love to sing Bruce with you," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I'll bet I even know what song you're holding sheet music for right now."

"Oh yeah?" she said, teasingly, "go ahead and guess."

"Well, it's gotta be from 'Born to Run,' since that's the greatest album ever," he began thoughtfully, "but not that song...too obvious. It's something upbeat, but with just enough angst to make it interesting...and it means something to you, to us," he continued.

"And?" she pressed, smiling.

"Thunder Road," he said confidently, flashing a satisfied grin.

"You got it," she giggled, pinching his cheek, "you know me too well."

"I love it," he said, taking her hand, "let's practice at my house after school."

"Okay!" she agreed, lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn opened his front door and held it for Rachel, who was still giggling uncontrollably over Finn's suggestion that they hold a "vest-ervention" for Mr. Schue. He was constantly making ridiculous jokes just to hear the sound of her laughter. He loved how she couldn't stop once she started, and how sometimes a snort would escape and she'd clap her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, only to burst into another fit of hysteria.

"It wasn't _that _funny, Rach," he laughed. He threw his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder as they walked into the front hallway.

"What is going on out there?" called Carole from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Mom," said Finn as they walked into the room, "Rachel's just nuts."

"Don't talk about my friend like that, Finn," said Carole, smiling at Rachel, "Are you still going to help me make those cookies for Burt's birthday?"

"Yes, Mum," said Rachel, resting her head on Carole's shoulder, "Saturday morning, while Finn's at practice?"

"Sounds good, sweetie," Carole replied.

"C'mon, Rach," said Finn, taking Rachel by the hand, "we're going to work on something for Glee, mom."

"Have fun," said Carole, "door open, please," she reminded her son.

Entering his room, Finn tossed their backpacks on the floor and flopped into his dad's old chair. He tugged the hem of Rachel's skirt and she fell into his lap. She kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled his neck briefly before sitting up and smoothing out her skirt.

"So, do you have any ideas about the song?" she asked excitedly.

"Well," he began, "I figured I'd play drums, at least in the beginning."

"Nope," she smiled slyly, "I don't think you should play the drums."

"Why not?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"I think...you should play something else," she said, nodding over to a corner of the room. He followed her gaze to where his guitar case was leaning against the wall. He had really started playing it more over the summer, but he hadn't played it alone for a performance before.

"The guitar?" he asked, frowning, "I really don't know, Rach. I mean, I've gotten better, but I can't play it like I play drums. And I'm definitely not as good as Puck or Sam, that's for sure."

"You're great at it, Finn," Rachel said encouragingly, "and besides, it's important for the song. I think it'd have a much more authentic feel if you were frontman and played lead guitar. Bruce would approve."

"Well, when you put it that way," he grinned.

"More than that, though," she went on, "this song represents us, and finding a way to get out of this town and make our dreams come true. If we're going to do that, we're going to need to step outside our comfort zones. We're going to need to push ourselves beyond our fears and insecurities to get to where we want to be."

"Yeah," Finn mused as a smile slowly spread across his face, "I like that."

"And you won't be alone doing something new," she added, "I'm not going to be just standing up there and singing!"

"Wait, are _you_ going to play the drums?" he asked, confused.

"No, silly," she laughed, getting up from his lap, "follow me."

She led him down the hall to the living room where Kurt's piano sat against the wall. She motioned for him to sit beside her on the bench.

He glanced at her, a surprised look on his face. She grinned back at him and turned to the piano, biting her lip in concentration. Slowly, she began to play the familiar opening notes of "Thunder Road." She stumbled a little at first, but then began playing smoothly and sweetly, gaining confidence as her fingers danced across the keys. She played through the first two verses of the song, then glanced shyly up at her boyfriend, who was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Rachel! I had no idea you played piano!" he exclaimed, "That was beautiful!"

"Thanks, Finn," she smiled, looking away, "I took lessons when I was younger, but then I gave it up to focus on voice. I missed it though, and if I'm going to be a music major next year, I'm going to have to learn some more instruments. I know I'm not that good, but pushing past my comfort level for a performance is a metaphor for the journey represented in the song. And you know I feel that metaphors are very important."

"Of course they are, Rach," Finn said, encircling her in his arms, "you're amazing, you know that?"

"So are you, babe," she replied, touching her finger to his nose, "and this performance is going to be our best one yet, I can feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and Rachel sat holding hands in the choir room, waiting for the rest of the club to arrive. He could tell by her silence that she was nervous about performing. She turned toward him suddenly, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Finn, I'm freaking out," she said, her voice shaking, "What was I thinking, playing the piano in front of the whole club? What if I fail miserably? This is is the one place where I get to be the best at something. I'd be lying if I said I was afraid of losing that."

Finn's eyes softened as he lifted her chin toward him. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, feeling vulnerable about her talent. But he knew that she needed to him to help her believe in herself right now, just as she had done for him before. When Rachel needed him, he could never, ever, let her down. He was her hero, and he knew it.

"Come here," he said softly, cradling her to his chest, "You can do this, Rach. But you know, it's okay to be scared sometimes. What we're about to do next year, going out into the world on our own, it _is _scary. There's going to be lots of times where we'll have auditions and exams and all that stuff, and we'll be afraid we won't succeed. And you know what, Rach? Sometimes we won't. But we'll know it's okay, because we took a risk and put ourselves out there and gave it all we had. At the end of the day, that's all that matters. And being together. That's what matters most of all. That's "Thunder Road," that's Springsteen...that's life, Rach."

Rachel pulled back from Finn to look into his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes. She took his large hands in her small ones and gazed at him, her man.

"Finn," she began, choking on her words, "when I lose sight of what's important, when I get ahead of myself, when I start to wonder what I'm fighting for, you—you're always there to lead me home. That's what you are to me, Finn. You're my true North. Promise me you always will be, Finn."

"I promise," he said earnestly, squeezing her hands, "I promise, Rach."

He wrapped her in a warm embrace as some of the glee club members started to file in.

"Thank you, Finn," she said, smiling sweetly. He nodded at her with a wink and an adorable scrunch of his nose as she sat back down next to him.

Within a few minutes the room was full and Mr. Schue was calling for everyone's attention.

"Hey guys," he said, "I think Finn and Rachel have something prepared for us."

There were a few raised eyebrows and murmurs as Finn stood up and slipped his guitar strap over him. Everyone began exchanging whispers and looks of confusion as Rachel took a seat at the piano and began arranging her sheet music in front of her.

Finn walked over to the piano and turned to the class.

"Rachel and I wanted to do a song for you guys that fits what we're all going through right now-trying to get the courage to put our fears aside and chase after our dreams," he said, "and to go along with the idea of taking chances, we've both decided to try something a little different today. We hope you like it."

Finn turned to Rachel and she began to play the introduction, the piano a soulful backdrop to the sweet, sad hum of the harmonica played by one of the band members. She continued confidently as Finn began to sing.

_The screen door slams_

_Mary's dress waves_

_Like a vision she dances across the porch _

_As the radio plays _

Rachel looked up from the piano. His voice was captivating. It was low and soft and heart-wrenching and the whole room could feel the emotion behind every word.

_You can hide 'neath your covers and_

_Study your pain_

_Make crosses for your lovers_

_Throw roses in the rain_

_Waste your summer prayin' in vain_

_For a savior to rise from these streets_

He strummed with fervor, glancing up to see Rachel glancing at him with pride. Her playing was awesome. He couldn't believe she had been so nervous only moments before. He fixed his eyes on her as she got ready to sing with him. Brad slid onto the bench beside her and took over as she ran up to Finn and stood alongside him.

Everyone got on their feet as Finn and Rachel sang passionately to one another,

_Except roll down the window _

_And let the wind blow back your hair_

_Well the night's bustin' open, _

_These two lanes will take us anywhere_

_We got one last chance to make it real_

_To trade in these wings on some wheels_

_Climb in back, heaven's waiting on down the tracks_

It felt so amazing to belt out those lyrics. Finn had never felt so much happiness in his entire life, singing his heart out about taking on the world with Rachel, and her singing it right back to him. Her eyes were shining with love—love for him, for their future, for everything the song meant to them.

_It's a town full of losers_

_I'm pulling out of here to win_

As they harmonized on the final note and the class erupted into wild cheers, Finn slid his guitar to his back and Rachel threw her arms around his neck. He squeezed her tightly, picking her up off the ground and laughing joyfully. She was right, he thought, it _had _been their best performance ever. But the best part, he smiled to himself, was that it was only the beginning.

The End.


End file.
